


Mr B Blake

by Butioz



Category: Bellarke - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butioz/pseuds/Butioz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First fan fic<br/>Hope you enjoyed it<br/>Thanks</p></blockquote>





	Mr B Blake

Bellarke ™

Mr B Blake and Clarke 

Clarke was in lower sixth form (year 12) she was mature for age and was quite a catch with the boys in her year. At lunch she sat with her best friends jasper , monty, fox and octavia on the middle table of the cafe. Clarkes group was popular but there was a couple raven and finn and there bitchy sidemen. Everyone loved them ,raven was everyone's crush ,her long eyelashes and her big tits had boys falling to her feet. Finn was her boyfriend those two were inseparable high school sweet hearts he was a jock and easy on the eyes. They ruled the school with fear. 

The bell ran for last lesson Clarke was especially looking forward to this lesson it was her favourite, double period of art she got to relax and paint . She also liked art because of her teacher Mr Blake , Bellamy Blake. Clarke just got on with Mr Blake he always told her she was talented and saw her pertenshal . He was good looking but well in to his 30s but that didn't real bother Clarke. Clarke had had a boyfriend last year he was in collAge I guess age didn't bother Clarke she liked the mature guys. Her type was specific she liked the muscle well six pack and the dark hair every thing her teacher had. She didn't normal take much notice in her teacher because she was so consumed in her art work but this lesson she couldn't stop her self his cologne was to overpowering for her to think his voice made her tingle.  
As usual he sat next to Clarke helping her Clarke never thought much of it she just thought he was a nice teacher that had a favourite and a teacher she had a crush on but this lesson it was different he was closer than usual and the eye contact was more intense Clarke didn't mind she actual felt comfort and warmth but it . Mr Blake rested his soft hand on Clarke's knee before saying some words to her she didn't understand them she was to involved in a daydream and too shocked by what just happened to process the words he spoke . Mr Blake then stood to alert Clarke's thighs was pressing together "sir what happened " Mr Blake shouts to the class "class dismissed sorry everyone we ran over " that was the quickest 2 hours Clarke had ever been though .  
The class started to pack up and so did Clarke , she flicked her hair pulling it out of her messy bun she always does for art and then slowly closes her art book Bellamy places his hand inbertween the pages to stop her from closing it and whispers "not you miss griffin". In shock Clarke takes her seat she's not use to being called by her sur name but the way he said it she liked and felt a little turned on by it. As all the student left Mr Blake stood over Clarke as Clarke stood Bellamy lent in to Clarke's surprise she kisses him back as there lips opened and closed and the exchange of toughs Mr Blake hand lowered from her face down to her hips. Clarke pulled away and looked at him in his eyes he said to her please call me Bellamy I'm sorry I was very forward but I couldn't wait anymore I had to kiss you and I would love to do it again...

 

\--

Time went by Clarke meet Bellamy before and after school they clicked and had a lot in common . Clarke tyres her best not to tell anyone as Bellamy asked but there were many times the opertuniny came up to tell her closest friends but she had to bight her lip or his job may be a steak and she did want that. Clarke met up with jasper after his photography and film lesson he was really good and for his course work had to make a film jasper was making about life in high school and filmed everything . Octavia occasionally told Clarke jasper had a crush on each other but Clarke did think so they grew up together they were just close family friends. That evening it was the 2 month Clarke had been seeing Bellamy for so she met him on his office that night Clarke was especially looking forward to it because she reserved a perocative message from Bellamy. They hadn't done anything beside kissing but tonight was different she wore new panties she though we're sexy. She walked alone the corridor like a little child in a sweet shop so excited for what awaited she reached his office the door read Mr B Blake the door had a little circle window that she peeped though and saw a small candle lit. She thought to her self he remembered as she moved her hand up to knock Bellamy opened the door with one quick movement , Clarke sat on his desk Surveying his office its was big and tidy she liked his style of decor. Bellamy closes the door and walkes to the desk and gently kisses Clarke her hands resting either side of his face , tuging at his soft hair he pushes his was In between her legs his hand gently resting on her thigh and lower back. He pulls away and works his way up to the rim of Her tights he pulls them down and of after removing her shoes she grones inside . Before continuing he asks her are you sure about this she bits her lip and nodds. So he continues kissing her and moving his hand slowly up her thigh removing her pants . He moves slower to get the best reaction he can he knows what he's doing as he is experienced where as Clarke had only had sex twice before with her ex but that didn't even compare with what Bellamy was doing his touch was uncanny , she arched her back and pushed her head back and closed her eyes. As his hand rests on her pubic bone, Bellamy grows harder he tells her to relax and kisses her on the collar bone Clarke gasped as he inserted a finger deep inside and after Clarke thrusts forward he inserts a second and begins to penetrate and Clarke crys and just managed to release the word come Bellamy stops making sure he was In her before he needed to feel her before and his cock presses agest his suit trousers he unzips them Clarke lays back so she's lying flat on his desk with me knees bent Bellamy manages to undress quick enough, Clarke looks at Bellamys body his tight abs were just killing her .  
She once again opens her legs and her rests on top , she crosses her legs around his hips and he inserts the tip and then his whole length ,She found his pace and they began to pump In unison .  
A short while later Bellamy comes followed by Clarke's. Clarke lay on the table still heavily panting with her head on Bellamy's chest stroking his stomach up and down he gently kissed her head and played with her gold locks. Clarke looked up at the clock resting on the wall and she got up it was late she needed to go. They both got dressed and with a good bye kiss Clarke opened the door. 

Jasper enterd the corridor and saw Mr Blake kiss someone but he couldn't see her face he opened his camera and began to film secretly this was gold the best footage he had gotten in a long time . He was in school because he was tring to finish his film with the rest of the class but he didn't realise there were other people In School . He went silent as the girl turned and started walking towards him he paused was his eyes tricking him it couldn't be the girl he liked since nursery he loved her and now she's kissing a teacher . Jasper quickly closed the camera and made it fortune stairs before he got caught. What was he going to do with that footage ? He couldn't air it it would ruin Clarke's life and he didn't want to do that but then he couldn't pretend he didn't see what he just saw .

**Author's Note:**

> First fan fic  
> Hope you enjoyed it  
> Thanks


End file.
